Multi-layer laminates of material (e.g., uncured Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP)) may be formed into any of a variety of shapes for curing into a composite part, such as a stringer, floor beam, or other component. To facilitate the fabrication of composite parts, a robot such as a Flat Tape Laying Machine (FTLM) may be utilized. For example, an FTLM may lay up one or more layers of material that form a flat laminate which is then cut, laid-up with other material, and cured into a composite part.
The operations of an FTLM may be directed by a Numerical Control (NC) program that dictates movements of a head of the FTLM over the laminate as layup continues. Laying up flat laminates remains a time consuming process, as the FTLM head may have to reposition itself each time a new course of material will be laid up for a layer. Hence, many passes of an FTLM may be needed in order to fully lay up even a single flat layer. Furthermore, the head of an FTLM may be reoriented after each layer to align with a new fiber orientation, again increasing layup time.
Presently, FTLM techniques are not capable of engaging in high enough throughput to enable just-in-time layup procedures for flat laminates. Because FTLM techniques utilize a substantial amount of time to lay up flat laminates, laminates may be created in batches which are stored, frozen, and then thawed out for use. The associated storage and freezing machinery used for such laminates is both large and expensive. Hence, technicians continue to desire systems and methods that enhance fabrication speed in order to reduce the costs of fabrication.